El otro lado de la oscuridad
by Neliel
Summary: Lo que Snape nunca dijo a la única mujer a la que amó, en una carta jamás enviada. Porque todos tenemos un lado oculto. “Aún recuerdo el primer día que te vi”. Oneshot. SIN SPOILERS. SnapexLily


**Sé que debería estar escribiendo el último capítulo de mi otro fic, pero no estoy de humor para escribir nada alegre...**

**Espero que os guste ;)**

* * *

**El otro lado de la oscuridad**

Aún recuerdo el primer día que te vi. Acababa de llegar al Andén 9 y ¾ por primera vez. Por primera vez sentí que no estaba solo, un buen puñado de niños de mi edad correteaban en torno a la vieja locomotora de vapor que nos transportaría a lo que durante tantos meses, tantos años, sería nuestro hogar.

Mi único y verdadero hogar…

Mi madre me miraba con una sonrisa triste en su cara, ella era la única que se preocupaba por mí, y la única que me había acompañado aquel día. Mi padre seguramente estaría emborrachándose en algún rincón de cualquier tugurio infernal, o tirándose a cualquier fulana. Ella lo sabía, pero aun así seguía soportándole. Decía que era por mí, y porque la pureza de sangre era lo primordial.

Como podrás ver, mi infancia no ha sido lo que se dice fácil, y mucho menos feliz. Nunca he sentido el calor de un padre, no he tenido alguien a quien seguir, y mi madre me usaba como paño de lágrimas por todo lo que ése desgraciado le hacía.

Pero no es eso de lo que te quería hablar. No quiero que me compadezcas, no quiero ver la pena reflejada en tus ojos… solo quiero que sepas lo que nunca fui capaz de decirte, pero que seguramente ya sepas.

Aquel día observaba todo con la curiosidad propia de un niño de once años, con la curiosidad de quien ve por primera vez la grandeza del mundo mágico, fuera de las mugrientas paredes de su casa, lejos de un ambiente hostil.

Y así, mirándolo todo, memorizando cada detalle con avidez, entonces te vi.

Allí estabas tú, pequeña y frágil, pero fuerte a la vez, con el cabello rojo fuego recogido en un par de trenzas que hacían que parecieras un ángel. Quizás lo fueras. Con aquella túnica en la que bien podría haber cabido otra como tú, y con el uniforme de Hogwarts en el que aún no se encontraba el emblema de tu futura Casa.

Y entonces te diste la vuelta.

Y entonces yo creí estar soñando.

Me miraste con aquellos ojos verdes que refulgían como esmeraldas talladas, e hiciste lo último que hubiera esperado: te acercaste a mí, decidida y, sonriendo, me diste la mano mientras decías:

- Me llamo Lilian Evans, pero mejor llámame Lily.

Recuerdo que parpadeé confuso, y que tú, con la mano aún extendida, sonreíste aún más.

- ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

Entonces reaccioné.

- Se… Severus Snape.

- ¡Encantada, Sev!

Y me estrechaste la mano. Y sigo preguntándome por qué no te dije que nunca me había gustado que me llamaran Sev. Pero en tus labios sonaba tan bien…

- Si quieres, podemos viajar juntos, así no estaremos solos.

Desde luego, tú no te hubieras quedado sola. Tan abierta, tan sociable, tan espontánea…

En cambio yo…

- Va… vale.

Te despediste de tus padres entre abrazos y besos, ambos lloraban, pues no te verían al menos hasta las Navidades. Tu hermana, rubia y estirada, te miraba con una mezcla de enfado y algo que entonces no supe identificar, pero que hoy sé que era miedo. Miedo porque pensaba que por culpa ese estúpido mundo, de esa estúpida cosa que llamaban "magia", iba a perder a su hermana menor; si tan solo hubiera sabido que la única culpable de vuestro distanciamiento iba a ser ella…

Yo miré hacia el lugar en el que había visto por última vez a mi madre, pero ya no estaba. Entonces recordé que siempre me había dicho que odiaba las despedidas. Entonces sentí un vacío que hasta entonces no había sentido. Ahora comprendo por qué.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pasamos todo el viaje charlando. Bueno, a decir verdad, la mayor parte del tiempo hablabas tú, aunque también intentabas que te contase algo. Pero yo lo único que quería hacer era escucharte… y mirarte. Admirarte.

Todo era perfecto. Incluso conseguiste que sonriera un par de veces, con tus historias. Recuerdo haberte invitado a chocolatinas y zumo de calabaza. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de tu origen.

- Vaya, ¡ranas de chocolate! Nunca había visto una.

- ¿Nunca?

- No, yo… ¡Oh! ¡Se me ha escapado!

- Coge una de las mías.

- ¡Gracias, Sev! Anda, si traen cromos… "Rowena Ravenclaw". Es muy guapa. ¡La foto se mueve, qué guay! ¡Ah! ¡Ha desaparecido!

- Claro… no va a estar todo el día ahí.

Me miraste con curiosidad y te encogiste de hombros. _"Magia"_. Dijiste. Sí, magia. Como la que corría por tus venas, aunque tus padres no fueran magos.

"Sangre sucia".

Esas palabras taladraban mi cabeza. Llevaba toda mi vida escuchando a mis padres decir que eran unos seres repugnantes, que habían robado sus poderes a verdaderos magos, traspasándoselos unos a otros, saltándose alguna que otra generación en el proceso… que no merecían vivir.

Pero al verte a ti… tan hermosa, tan vital, tan alegre, tan inteligente, tan… tú… todos mis esquemas se vinieron abajo. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan puro como tú mereciera la muerte?

Sembraste una semilla de duda que años después daría sus frutos.

Creo que me voy a poner el uniforme, no debe quedar mucho para llegar.

Y salí, dejándote sola en el compartimiento. Te oí decir un _"¡Vale!"_ al otro lado de la puerta y me dirigí hacia los baños dispuesto a cambiarme.

De vuelta por el pasillo, tuve un extraño presentimiento. Algo no iba bien. Apreté el paso y, al llegar de nuevo a la pequeña estancia, pude oír varias voces dentro. Voces de hombres.

Fruncí el ceño y entré. Y te vi, hablando, riendo, compartiendo tu tiempo con ellos.

Eran dos. Uno alto y fuerte, de cabello negro y largo como el mío, y una mueca de superioridad en el rostro. Lo conocía. Nuestras familias no tenían mucha relación, pero lo había visto alguna vez. Era un Black. Nunca me había caído muy bien, y sé que el sentimiento era mutuo.

El otro chico era también alto, pero de complexión delgada, de pelo moreno y revuelto y con unas gafas redondas que le conferían un aspecto algo infantil.

Inmediatamente me cayó mal.

Inmediatamente supe que nunca podríamos hablar sin insultarnos o hechizarnos.

Aún no habíamos cruzado palabra, pero yo no lo necesitaba para saberlo. Porque estaba hablando contigo. Te hacía reír. Y te veías tan feliz…

Y también porque vi cómo te miraba. Y no me gustó. En absoluto. Porque aquella era la misma mirada que, estaba seguro, tenía yo.

Y también porque supe que, en aquel momento, te había perdido para siempre.

* * *

**Bueno, Snape está bastante OoC, en los libros nunca hubiera dicho nada parecido, pero creo que todos tenemos un lado oculto... este sería el suyo.**

**Se aceptan tomatazos ;)**

**Besos y cuidaos.**

**Nel**


End file.
